1. Field of the Invention
THIS invention relates to dragline buckets.
2. Discussion of the Background
The bucket of a dragline is a crucial component and to a large extent determines the efficiency with which the dragline can operate. One limitation on the efficiency of a dragline is the mass of the empty bucket. In general terms, the greater the mass of the bucket, the smaller the payload which the bucket can drag in use, because there is a limitation on the total mass which the dragline can drag.
It would accordingly be desirable to reduce the mass of the bucket without reducing the payload and without detrimentally affecting the ability of the bucket to dig into the earth or other material which is being excavated.